A New Source of Stalhrim
Background Baldor Iron-Shaper, the smith in Skaal Village, has gone missing. One of the other villagers, Deor, said he saw two elves dragging something through the woods on the day of Baldor's disappearance. They were heading southwest. Walkthrough Upon completion of The Fate of the Skaal, wait a couple of days then travel to the Skaal Village. An overheard conversation between Deor Woodcutter and Fanari Strong-Voice will reveal Baldor Iron-Shaper, the village blacksmith, is missing: Fanari Strong-Voice: "Deor, you must be calm. I'm sure there is a good reason Baldor left us." Deor Woodcutter: "Something isn't right Fanari. I feel it in my bones and I smell it in the air. Baldor wouldn't leave withourt telling someone." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Don't worry yourself over nothing, Deor. Do you want a head full of gray hairs before you've seen forty winters?" Deor Woodcutter: "It makes my heart heavy that you don't believe me, Fanari. Baldor could be in danger, and you will do nothing. If you won't help me, then I'll ask the All-Maker to send someone else who can." Speak to Deor about the situation. He eventually reveals he saw two elves in the woods dragging something behind them. He recalls they were headed south west: I am in no mood to talk outsider. One of the Skaal has gone missing. Who's missing?: "It is Baldor Iron-Shaper. As our only smith, Baldor is very important to the village." Did anything unusual happen around the time of his dissapearance?: "Hm, I do not remember Baldor acting strangely. Although now that you ask, I did see something in the woods on the day he dissapeared. I saw two elves in the far distance, dragging something behind them. Hunters often visit our lands, so I thought little of it." Where were they headed?: "South and west. If your road takes you that way, perhaps you could search for any sign of Baldor. The Skaal would be grateful." Why would someone want to kidnap Baldor?: "Well, there is one reason that comes to mind. Baldor is the keeper of an ancient tradition, the forging of Stalhrim. It is an art we Skaal hold sacred. If someone wanted to make such weapons, they would have to get that knowledge from Baldor." Find Baldor Travel to small hut called Abandoned Lodge, located north east of Raven Rock. Upon arrival four Thalmor Soldiers are stationed outside the building. Approaching the cabin turn hostile. Kill them and check the corpse of one. He should have the key to the lodge on his body. Once inside Baldor can be hear crying out for help. To the left of the entrance is a set of stairs that lead to the basement. Head downstairs and at the far right corner Baldor Iron-Shaper can be found sitting in pain. Talk to him and he'll reveal the Thalmor were trying to force him to craft Stalhrim and that they took a map he had. He'll mention they have a ship docked at Northshore Landing: "Outsider! I remember you. You're the one who freed the Skaal from the dark spell. Thank the All-Maker that you have come. These accursed elves have taken me from my home." Are you hurt badly? Do you need healing?: "No, my wounds are not serious. I don't think the elves were trying to harm me. Perhaps they intended to frighten me. At worst, I have a few bruises to show for my ordeal." Why would the Thalmor abduct you?: "I do not know this word Thalmor, but if you mean elves, they were trying to learn the secrets of forging Stalhrim. Their leader, an elf named Ancarion, has a map. He says that it shows the location of a hidden source of Stalhrim." Stalhrim? What's that?: "Enchanted ice as hard as iron and cold as death. Stalhrim can be forged into deadly weapons, but the art is known only to the smiths of the Skaal." Where can I find this Ancarion?: "They have a ship. They took me there and showed me the map. You will find it on the northern coast of the island. Please, do not let Ancarion make his weapons. Kill him or let him live, but take the map from him. It belongs with the Skaal. I will return to the village. When you have the map, please bring it to me there. And thank you. May the All-Maker bless your days." Retrieve the Map Head to Northshore Landing, located on the north shore of the island. Upon arrival a Thalmor soldier will issue a warning that the Dragonborn is trespassing, however it's possible to ask to speak to Ancarion: I'm here about the Stalhrim map: ''"So you know my purpose here, then? I suppose you must have found that dullard of a blacksmith. Unfortunately for you, my mission here is also a secret. To protect it, I have no choice but to silence you. Now, give me one good reason that I should not kill you where you stand."'' This opens up the option to persuade, intimidate, or help him: Persuade The Blacksmith won't talk. You're wasting your time: "I admit, we are not making the progress we had hoped. Perhaps you are right, the venture might be more trouble than it's worth. Very well, you have convinced me. We will depart the island shortly and seek out weapons elsewhere." Intimidate Leave this island now, or your life is forfeit: "I can see that is no idle threat. Very well, we will depart the island once we have loaded the ship. No weapon is worth dying for, not even a weapon forged from Stalhrim. Here give this map to the blacksmith, I have no further need for it." Make a deal You want Stalhrim weapons, and I think I can help you get them: "Here to make me an offer, then? Very well, what do you have in mind? The smith said he'd teach me how to make Stalhrim weapons:'' '"And you will sell them to me. I suppose I have to give you the map first?" '''Yes, otherwise he'll teach me nothing. You can trust me (Persuade): #'Pass:' "I might not trust you, but I trust your greed. Very well, take the map. Return here with Stalhrim weapons and armor, and I will pay you a fair price for them. Tell the blacksmith whatever lie you will. We have no further need of him." #'Fail:' "You expect me to just hand you the map, so you can deliver it to the blacksmith and laugh at the foolish Thalmor you so easily outwitted? You have made a grave miscalculation, and now you will pay the price!" Alternatively, simply pickpocket the map from Ancarion or kill him and his guards and retrieve the map. Return to Baldor Head back to Skaal Village and speak to Baldor. "It is good to see you again, my friend. Did you find the elves at their ship?" Yes, and I've brought you the map to the Stalhrim source:'' "I know you faced great danger to bring this map to me. There are no words to tell how glad my heart is. Thank you. I name you friend of the Skaal, and I will trust you with the knowledge of forging Stalhrim. If you bring Stalhrim here to my forge, you can use my tools to make what you will from it. Until our next meeting, Skaal-friend, may your hunts always bring you game and your crops grow tall and bountiful."'' He will take the map and teach the Dragonborn the techniques needed to forge Stalhrim armor and weapons. After this, the quest is completed. Reward Other than learning Stalhrim smithing, if a deal was made with Ancarion he will be available as a merchant and will only buy Stalhrim armor and weapons, and their variants. In addition, reading the Stalhrim Source Map updates the world map with a new landmark called Stalhrim Source, where an abundance of Stalhrim can be mined, however this must be done before the map is given to Baldor. Journal Bugs *Upon meeting the two Skaal villagers discussing the disappearance of the village blacksmith, being to eager to approach and talk with them, makes it impossible to interact with the male villager, making the quest unattainable, due to the missing misc objective. *When you kill the Thalmor none of them have the key, rendering the quest uncompleteable. *Upon entering the cabin, Baldor may not appear inside. Waiting can make him appear. *When instructed to speak to Deor about Baldor's disappearance, the dialog option to continue the quest does not appear. *If Fanari Strong-Voice or Deor Woodcutter is killed (most likely by the Lurker which appears after using Bend Will on the Wind Stone during the Cleansing the Stones quest), you may never be able to begin this quest. (See the Talk page of this quest for more details.) *Baldor Iron-Shaper refuses to acknowledge quest after completing The Gardener of Men quest. Complete At the Summit of Apocrypha to get around this. Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests